A coating, or jacket, of nylon is commonly provided outside a polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”) coating on metallic wires and cables. The nylon jacket may provide oil resistance, abrasion resistance, and flexibility to the wire or cable product.
The nylon formulation used in wire and cable jacketing typically includes one or more polymers, heat stabilizers, lubricants, and other compounds. In a traditional approach, the entire formulation is compounded in a twin screw extruder to homogeneously incorporate each of the additives into the formed nylon pellets.
Improvements in the foregoing processes are desired.